Somari
Summary Somari is the main character of an unlicensed port of Sega's flagship video game "Sonic the Hedgehog", produced for the Nintendo Famicom. Somari the Adventurer, an Italian plumber with distinct visual similarities to Mario, has become lost in his plumbing pipes and has emerged in Sonic's world. While wandering through the landscape Somari encounters numerous roboticized animals that begin to attack him. These robotic animals, the creations of the mad Dr. Robotnik, are part of a scheme plan to convert all animals into evil robots. Attempting to put an end to these transformations, Somari progresses through six zones, to finally defeat Dr. Robotnik. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies. '''Ranges from '''7-B to High 4-C, possibly 4-A, or higher at his peak Name: Somari the Adventurer Origin: Somari the Adventurer Gender: Male Age: 41 Classification: Human/Antropomorphic Hedgehog hybrid Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, his quills can sense danger, can control the hardness of his spines, can generate blast of wind, tornadoes, and other phenomenon by running around, Time Manipulation (via Chaos Emeralds and Time Break), Teleportation (via the Chaos Emeralds), skilled swordsman and hammer wielder, Shapeshifting (Via Color Powers), Explosion Manipulation (Via Black Bomb and Red Burst), Flight and Levitation (Via Crimson Eagle, Green Hover, Indigo Asteroid, Magenta Rhythm, Orange Rocket, The Cape Feather and Violet Void), Gravity Manipulation (Via Indigo Asteroid and Violet Void), Electricity Manipulation (Via Ivory Lightning), Pyrokinesis without Fire Flower, Size Manipulation (Via Purple Frenzy and Violet Void), Absorption (Via Purple Frenzy and Violet Void), Intangibility (Via Violet Void), Versatility, Enhanced Jumping skills, Various Power-ups such as the Mushroom which grows the user in size, the Fire Flower gives Somari Pyrokinesis, the Mega Mushroom grows the user to gigantic proportions, the Starman grants the user Near Invincibility, the Ice Flower grants Cyrokinesis, many other abilities. Attack Potency: Varies. Ranges from City level (As powerful as [http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_the_Hedgehog_(Game_Character) Sonic]) to Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level, or higher (As powerful as [http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Mario Mario]) [[Joke Battles Wikia:Speed Scale|'Speed']]:' FTL' (As fast as Sonic) to''' Massively FTL+''' (As fast as Mario) Lifting Strength: Class G (As strong as Mario)), certain power ups like Mega Mushroom increase his strength even further Striking Strength: Varies. '''Ranges from '''Class PJ (As strong as Sonic) to Class XTJ, possibly Multi-Solar System Class, or higher at his peak (As strong as Mario) Durability: Varies. Ranges from City level (As durable as Sonic) to Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level, or higher at his peak (As durable as Mario) Stamina: Extremely high (Same as Sonic) Range: Depends on the Power-Up, Standard melee range, extended melee range with Caliburn, extended melee range to hundreds of meters with Power-Ups Standard Equipment: Rings, Hammer, F.L.U.D.D, and various power-up and items. Intelligence: Fairly intelligent and excellent combatant Weaknesses: Somari can be quite cocky and overconfident, using Time Break will in turn slow down his own speed as much as everything else around him. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Game Characters Category:Fusions Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4 Category:Somari Category:Characters Category:Massively Faster than Light Characters